<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tu Vuo' Fa L'americano by chamuntustma</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666129">Tu Vuo' Fa L'americano</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma'>chamuntustma</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Football RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:49:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,049</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25666129</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamuntustma/pseuds/chamuntustma</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>大概是为了实现美国梦的，本专业是美术史但是热衷于搞先锋艺术的不得志小画家阿水与室友合租一间位于洛杉矶的普通公寓的日常琐碎小事。所以本文又名：歪果仁在洛杉矶（x）</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luka Modrić/Sergio Ramos</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>不知怎么的这阵子视频网站总是给我推荐生活大爆炸……这部我从第一季第一集就开始追途中却因为工作和生活种种原因（当然还有版权啦和谐啦etc）而放弃追看却在不知不觉间已经播放了12季并最终顺利完结的美剧，所以就准备搞一个轻松愉快的现代大学PARO。<br/>依然是写到哪儿算哪儿，依心情更新和推动剧情（靠）<br/>标题是我很喜欢的一首意大利语歌曲，是上世纪50-60年代出现的拿波里小曲儿，后来被电影《天才雷普利》采用，歌词极其俏皮。</p><p>CP：不着调画家水X鸡掰考古学者软</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯是三天前拿到电力公司寄来的信的，在那之前，那枚信封在公寓一楼的狭小信箱里至少躺了七个星期，和其他的各种账单和信件一起，享受着天使之城冬季合宜的温度和稍微有那么一丢丢不尽如人意的湿度。拉莫斯把那些掂起来还算有分量的印刷品集合体从信箱里掏出来，带到4楼A室，和钥匙一起丢在刚一进门右手边就能看到的矮柜上的大号玻璃汤碗中，摇摇晃晃踉踉跄跄地走到摆放在客厅正中央的长沙发前，然后把自己全部的重量都扔了进去。<br/>那天他醉得厉害，头发也湿，黏糊糊地贴在额角和颧骨边上，只有这时候他才会意识到自个儿该去理发了，不过第二天他保准忘得精光，事实也是如此，于是他的头发便和原本就存量可观的胡须一同野蛮生长，和拉莫斯的成长史一模一样。他的侧脸还突突地跳着，按理说前女友的那巴掌造成不了那么深刻而又显著的效果，在酒精的麻痹之下痛感更是不复存在，但是他还是觉得半边脸上的肉都在持续抖动，有那么一刻怀疑起了自己是不是得了面瘫或是癫痫什么的，后来他又从沙发坐垫的缝隙中掏出一罐啤酒，手抖了半分钟才打开喝到嘴里，更多的全都洒在了胸前，他放了心。还能张嘴喝酒，说明他状况还不错。最后塞尔吉奥躺在沙发上呼呼睡去，连条毯子都没盖。</p><p>塞尔吉奥给电话里的母亲送去了十好几个爱的亲亲，老妇人还在电话里孜孜不倦地嘱咐他天冷多穿衣多喝热水别喝太多酒，也不知道她从哪儿知道了儿子刚刚结束一段恋爱关系——或许是母亲的直觉，还比以往更多地祝福儿子每日平安快乐，说会一直为他祈祷的，毕竟加利福尼亚是那么多异教徒聚集的罪恶之地，她也不指望塞尔吉奥在那儿也能保持虔诚。拉莫斯嗯嗯地随口应着，不论是焦渴疼痛的喉咙还是昏沉的脑袋都在削弱他剩下的耐心，他躺在床上，盖了三层棉被，但是停电的没了暖气的屋子还是让他冷到打摆子。他在心中记下了电力公司的仇恨的小黑账，关于他报修电力故障但是对方回说要他先付拖欠了三个月的账单的事儿，拉莫斯坚持认为这是两码事。他租住的屋子停电了，很显然是电力故障，而不是他欠了电费。<br/>有一说一，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯心想，在对门那对狗男女回俄克拉荷马老家买房子结婚之前，他并不知道四层的电费统一结算在一台电表上，既然现在4B还没租出去，而屋子里一些必要的家用电器，比如冰箱什么的依然在运转，那拉莫斯本人究竟要付多少电费是难以核算的，至少房东应该负担一部分。可是那该死的墨西哥佬抬起吊梢眼瞥了塞尔吉奥一眼，呵呵地笑了笑，在楼下门口刷浆糊的动作没停，拉莫斯瞥了眼他要贴到门上的招租广告，果不其然，周租又涨了。<br/>他终于挂断了母亲打来的跨洋电话，停下想那些有的没的。手机也快没电了，房间停电，他更上不了网去查自己的信用卡还有多少额度，够不够付拖欠的电费。做兼职讲师的几间大学还都在放寒假，好容易卖出去的画的尾款到现在也没收到，听上去塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯像是会如同那些孤独死的中老年人一样，又冻又病地躺在床上直到死，也仅剩下摆在床头柜的一瓶红酒陪他度过余生。<br/>门铃响起来的时候，拉莫斯就是这么一副半死不活的鬼样子。<br/>如果是银行的信贷部门上门来催还信用卡，就当我已经死了吧。塞维利亚人躺在床上阖着眼皮，假装自己是楼兰古城的千年美人，有胡子的那种。他迷迷糊糊地等着门铃停歇，挪了挪身子，好让自己装被子蠕虫装得更像模像样一些。他还记得四天后在帕萨迪纳有个画展，他已经跟布展方的熟人商量好了会带几幅画去，如果他能通过睡眠养好身体和精神撑到画展，一切顺利的话，电费和尚未还清的信用卡也算有了着落。再说了他因为发烧四肢酸痛，连一根指头都不想动。<br/>门铃停歇，塞尔吉奥还没来得及松口气，就有极其有节奏的敲门声响起来，三声短促的敲门声，一次大约五秒的停歇，再来三次敲门，停五秒。如此反复，那敲门声拼了命地撕开拉莫斯努力为自己罗织的睡意往他脑子里钻，他懊恼地低吼了一声，拿起落到脚边的枕头压到脸上。<br/>终于，烦扰他的声音消失了。拉莫斯在心中久违地默念了一句感谢主，紧跟着在钥匙插进锁芯转动的动静中跟上一句亵渎的咒骂，他抹了抹眼睛，上一次他和老墨房东说再见的时候不算友好，拉莫斯还没办法消除自己内心的尴尬，更是直到现在才意识到老墨是有所有公寓租客大门的钥匙的，他躲在房间装死可不能阻止老墨带人把他放在客厅的东西丢出去。<br/>“房子是没有暖气的吗？”先说话的却不是墨西哥人，而是一个年轻男人的低沉嗓音，说西语的口音僵硬而古怪，“有点冷啊。”<br/>“不应该，我把灯打开瞅瞅，是不是温控器坏了。”房东格外热情地回应，拉莫斯便知道，第一个说话的是潜在的租客了，“原先住在这边的西班牙佬，我好几天没见着他了，打手机也不通，不知道是不是丢下东西回国了，要是他跑路了，我就到楼下找几个街友上来搬走他的行李，你住主卧就好。啊，当然，如果他的破烂你需要，我也可以给你留下。”<br/>“我不需要，谢谢。”<br/>“我看看……嗨，家里停电了。可能是跳闸，这栋公寓有段时间了，线路老化什么的也不好说，我去地下室电表间看一看。您在这里稍等片刻。啊，水槽里的东西您放着别动，一会儿我来收拾。他妈的板鸭佬，吃完了东西也不知道刷碗，真他妈的该下地狱去。”<br/>“好的，赫尔南德斯先生。”<br/>来看房子的租客极其有教养地向依然骂骂咧咧的房东表达了谢意，墨西哥人出门去了，塞尔吉奥躺着都能听见沉重的大件行李箱在地上拖动的声音，还有重物被搬动的声响，他终于觉得有点躺不下去了，身下的床板仿佛在发烫，催促他赶紧起身，至少他不能真的让那个贪财的墨西哥佬把他的东西都丢到楼下去，参加不了画展他才是真的完蛋了。但是他都已经装死到这地步了，这时候再出去岂不是格外尴尬。这间公寓有两间卧室不假，拉莫斯平时住在主卧里，走廊尽头的空次卧被他当做了储物间，大量的画架和画布，还有没拆封的颜料从空屋子里的储物柜一直堆在地板上，原先他也想和朋友合住，要是能和恋人同居也很浪漫，不过最终他还是没有收拾出次卧、打扫干净房间，铺上柔软的床单请人住进去的机会。不过很显然房东并不想再留给拉莫斯这样的机会了。<br/>拉莫斯在睡衣外又套上了他最厚的羽绒服，这才挪动双腿离开他仿佛还有一些热气残留的房间，他还没走到客厅，便听到了意味深长的“嗯哼”声，之后过来看房子的新租客又嘀咕了一句拉莫斯不知其意、但是却像是斯拉夫语系的某个分支的怪话，拉莫斯的心里稍微有些失落，想着他可不能告诉家里他这回得跟一个毛子同住，母亲一定会担心的。</p><p>客厅里面对着塞尔吉奥的画架托着下巴沉思的，是个和那声音格外不相符合的，穿着长风衣的瘦小男人，金色的长发卷曲着从后颈垂落，他佝偻着背倒坐在深蓝色的大号航空箱上，用拉高的把手托着上身，看上去倒像是年纪不大童心未泯，只是他盯着一个劲儿看的，是塞尔吉奥最为自鸣得意的反宗教主义讽刺画作，而塞尔吉奥正预备着把这幅画也带到画展上去。<br/>“哼……”小个子男人又发出了一声沉吟，塞尔吉奥对这种怪腔很熟悉，他的那些主顾，那些以为自己看懂了拉莫斯的作品却又不知道用什么话语来凸显自己的品味独特时，就会发出这种奇怪的声音，就算是已经察觉到身边出现了塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，男人依然保持着原先专注地看着画的姿势。<br/>“这幅画有什么问题吗？圣母与报喜天使是很常见的素材吧？”<br/>“Hmm，当然很常见，只是为了暗示圣母其实是女装大佬，来报喜的不是加百列而是米迦勒……考虑到按照新约的说法加百列才是喜报天使而祂在多数神秘学和宗教艺术创作中的代表元素是水但是你这里画着米迦勒的代表元素火，看上去是乱七八糟全是错误但是很显然这就是作画者的用意，建议卖画的时候确认一下买家的信仰成分，要是对方很虔诚或者住在德州，我觉得你还是不要卖这幅画，容易被人套麻袋打一顿，或者被红脖子一散弹枪打爆脑袋。”小个子男人淡定地叽里咕噜一口气说完，朝拉莫斯转过脸来，眨巴着一双圆滚滚的大眼睛，“所以您就是……赫尔南德斯先生说的那个板鸭佬了？”<br/>“最关键的是我画的并不是玛利亚，其实是约瑟穿着玛利亚的裙子。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯，是个画家，有时也去周边的几所大学做艺术鉴赏的客座讲师。”西班牙人微笑着向新租客伸出手，他都快忘了上一次拥有室友是什么时候了，那时他还没来到美国呢。<br/>“看出来了，这个还挺具有迷惑性的，我一开始还在怀疑画这画的人的技术，不过根据摆在客厅里的其他作品推定你还是可以明确分清男女的，所以我才可以确认你是故意的。”金色头发的小个子男人从行李箱上站起身，他抿着嘴，脸上有即便是发烧的塞尔吉奥都能看出来的长途跋涉的疲惫，以及极力忍耐压抑的对于某种事物的不快，打量了塞尔吉奥的手片刻，又看了看塞尔吉奥那张迷茫的长脸，叹了口气，从口袋里掏出一双沾了不少灰尘的棉布手套戴上，这才握上了拉莫斯的手，“卢卡·莫德里奇，我也在附近的几间大学里有合作项目，算是历史学者，长期驻外做项目，不怎么会回到这里来住，洛杉矶对我而言就是个行李存放处……不过很显然这么省事节能环保的租客也并不能阻止你的前任房东以自己要结婚为由把你的所有东西都塞进纸箱扔到花园里，直到两个月之后你从赫尔辛基飞回来才发现这码子事。”<br/>“嗯……我能问问你这是什么意思吗？手套。还有具体的项目是指？”<br/>“除非你告诉我这屋子的电是怎么停的。”莫德里奇抬了抬下巴，慢条斯理地说，“如果你的答案让我满意，顺便您还能把水槽里让我想吐的脏盘子刷干净，我就负责叫今晚晚餐的外卖，今天是周二，一般是我的西班牙餐之夜，海鲜烩饭怎么样？”</p><p>泡在消毒水气味中的拉莫斯裹在他那条灰色的珊瑚绒毯子里，毯子的一角在一次充斥着烟草和酒精的家庭聚会中被烤黑了，这让他看上去像是刚横空出世就被打了一顿的达斯维达，暖气片重新开始向整个房屋传播热量，他又吃了两片从考古学者的应急医药包里找到的退烧药，听着卢卡在浴室里洗澡的水声，昏昏欲睡。<br/>他大概能理解考古学者被上家不经通知就扫地出门的缘由了，至少当克罗地亚人踩在沙发上（甚至还在脚下垫了一张除尘纸）踮着脚用消毒水清洗可能这栋公寓建造好之后就从未清理过的中央空调风口的金属叶片时，塞尔吉奥就能确信卢卡自述有点小小的洁癖实在是自谦的说法，他的洁癖如果拿美术史上那些如雷贯耳的名字来比喻，就算不能是列奥纳多·达·芬奇型，那也至少得是吉安·洛伦佐·贝尔尼尼型，确定要住在次卧的考古学者站在堆满了画画用的杂物的房间里不停地眨巴着眼睛，看上去像是那颗充满了古老知识的大脑陷入了罕见的诡异死循环中，塞尔吉奥猜了许久，最后才意识到卢卡在犹豫是先去洗澡再来收拾房间但是这样会等于白洗还是先收拾屋子最后洗澡可是他实在是忍受不了从北欧带回来的仆仆风尘，更别提从前任房东的花园里扛出他的书籍文献和个人物品时所流的汗水了。<br/>看在莫德里奇掏了腰包付清他欠的电费，又叫了晚饭外卖的份上，拉莫斯自食其力地把自己丢在次卧的杂物搬到已经满员的储物间，还算是分内之事的，这总算拯救了脑内死循环了好久的克罗地亚人——“如果我不来处理这个你会怎么办？”“把行李扔在这里，出门去住酒店”——卢卡立即回答，所以这么看，历史学者的大脑也并不真的存在永久意义上的死循环。他又花了好一番功夫去清理储物间，甚至还在里面找到了不知道猴年马月就存在的吃剩的汉堡，尖叫着洗净手，那时候拉莫斯有那么一点点地感谢起了考古学者坚持放置在厨房水槽边的消毒洗手液。<br/>但是总之，在温暖的室内空气和退烧药的双重作用下，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯的嘴角噙着相当诡异的幸福而又平静的微笑，他对于接下来的合租生活充满期待。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p><p>在来美国之前，塞尔吉奥并不知道什么是墨菲定律，不过他也算是在加州生活了那么久，对于这片充满奇迹和诡异的土地抱着一种谨慎乐观的态度，就算是工作需要四处奔波，恋情上也总是没什么结果，又醉又病，家里还大冷天的断电，但是他总觉得这应该是做美国人最糟糕的时节了，终于有一个新室友来和他分担房租，还替他付了电费，日子像是要好起来了。不过塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯只是一介不出名的小画家，不具备未卜先知的能力，当然也并不知道他的新室友并不是一个人搬进来的。<br/>卢卡还在睡觉，塞尔吉奥呆在客厅画画，他调赭石色怎么调都觉得差点儿意思，秃噜了毛的画笔在调色盘里戳来戳去，也没戳出个什么名堂，毕竟被书桌上的一对空洞洞的眼睛瞪着，做什么都别扭。<br/>“你叫什么？”他问那具头骨，上面贴着数字和字母写就的标签，拉莫斯看不懂，只知道头骨坐镇在牛皮纸的档案袋上，不论拉莫斯呆在客厅的哪个角落，总觉得那家伙依然在瞪着他，就像是在替关在卧室里补眠的考古学家监视拉莫斯似的，拉莫斯得踮着脚跨过那张依然在向空气中散播消毒水味的地毯，跑去敲次卧的门，“卢卡！卢卡！”<br/>“……怎么了？”<br/>“他在看我。”<br/>“谁在看你？”<br/>“你带来的人。”<br/>次卧里有轻微的响动，塞尔吉奥又敲了一下门，卢卡在屋子里哼哼了一声，拉莫斯等了有一会儿，也没等到卢卡出来，他气呼呼地又捶了下墙壁，莫德里奇依然没回应，于是塞尔吉奥只能带着无能狂怒回到客厅。客厅里一半七零八落地竖着他的画架，靠墙摆放的两张工作台，一张摆满了他的颜料画纸，另一张变成了书堆，而在正中央摆着的，就是那颗诡异的头骨，直勾勾地和塞尔吉奥对视。<br/>“你是被派来监视我，监视我有没有弄脏你的主人好容易打扫干净的房子的。”他拍打着枕骨的部位，只有上半截的头骨无辜地承受着塞尔吉奥的迫害，当然他也就只能对头骨发泄不满，毕竟公寓是合租的，莫德里奇当然有权利在客厅属于他的地界摆放属于他的任何物品，包括这颗脑袋。塞尔吉奥气哼哼地弯腰跟头骨对峙到全身肌肉都发酸，最后也只能无可奈何地回去做他自己的事。</p><p>莫德里奇直到晚饭前，才打开房门走出来，带着一种令人无法质疑的迷茫，裹在款式极其土气的条纹棉睡衣里的考古学者，揉着如同被渡鸦袭击后的蓬乱金发，像是个没了魂儿，身体只是被生理需要催促着爬起来动上一动、好叫世人不会把他当做死者的行尸走肉，仰着头打着巨大到夸张的哈欠，飘荡到了客厅里。拉莫斯那时刚好低头调色，重新抬起头来时，考古工作者已经站到了他身旁，伸长了脖子看画板上的未完作。<br/>“昨天因为你一直在忙着收拾行李，所以有件事我没来得及和你说。”塞尔吉奥放下画笔，卢卡转过脸看他，塞尔吉奥原本想要努力使之生硬起来的语气，便不知不觉地放软了大半，毕竟那双金棕色的大眼睛下写着十分明确、一点都不准备隐藏的“我超级累”，他轻咳了一声，“我不是太喜欢工作时有人在旁边盯着。”<br/>“哦，哦，好的。”莫德里奇喃喃地答应着，却并没有动弹半分，依然把目光重新投向画作，“我保证不看你。”<br/>“我的画也不可以看！这可都是商业机密。”<br/>“欧，塞尔吉奥，那就是另外一个故事了。”莫德里奇拖长了音调，让自己听上去格外像是三流舞台剧里的傲慢反派，他摇晃着身子，环视客厅，“说是机密，你也没把画完的作品都遮起来啊。”<br/>“那我就得换一种表述方式了。你在旁边看着，我感到非常不自在。明白了吗？”<br/>“早说嘛……小气鬼。”莫德里奇像是不会生气似的，呵呵地笑了起来，坐到客厅中央的长沙发上，在他面前摆着两袋外卖袋，想也知道是拉莫斯叫的，“不过，骷髅版的‘杜尔医生的解剖课’，究竟能解剖什么呢？想想就觉得有趣极了。我喜欢你的画，和画里的幽默感。”<br/>“唔，我并不知道你爱吃什么，就在楼下的意大利家庭餐厅叫了一份芝士焗饭。希望你没有乳糖不耐受的毛病，如果有，那就是我自作自受。”<br/>我并没有。卢卡咬着饭勺，含混不清的深沉咕哝声飘进塞尔吉奥的耳朵里，谢谢你。<br/>“不过，周三我一般吃中餐。”<br/>拉莫斯的感动并没有能持续半小时。</p><p>西班牙人对于新室友的好奇心和友善大概是在第三天就彻底退去的，毕竟卢卡·莫德里奇表现得如同他的千万斯拉夫同胞一样，冷淡固执，并且总是坚持己见。在拉莫斯看来，这位伏在案前敲打键盘整理手稿的考古学者，极其巧妙地将自己砌在学术精神的高墙之中，偶尔向外界的物质世界伸出几个触角，消了毒之后再缩回去。他已经知道那个古怪的头骨属于一位伊特鲁里亚人，是卢卡的个人收藏（而塞尔吉奥是谷歌之后才知道真的曾经有这个古代文明，而不是莫德里奇随手从什么他不知道的科幻电影里拿出来骗他玩的名词），经过他的抗议和两顿披萨外卖的贿赂之后，考古学者最终同意把奥托先生请到书架的最顶上一格里去，塞尔吉奥觉得在他去冰箱里拿酒时被盯着看还算能忍受。<br/>他们开始像这座城市里无数不得不合住的年轻独立个体一般，在同一个屋檐下抬头不见低头见。不过莫德里奇很显然没有对拉莫斯说假话，他在搬到这间公寓、将所有的行李收拾完毕，一切私人物品归置到令他舒服的位置之后的第四天，就开始一大早出门，直到半夜才回到家中；现在是寒假，本就是兼职的客座讲师更是没有课可以上，拉莫斯除了去参加画展，就是留在屋子里画他那些反经典主义的现代油画，往画布上涂抹他的幽默感和无伤大雅的坏水，偶尔出门去附近的酒吧找寻开启下一段感情生活的机会，但是让他感到沮丧的是，并没有任何收获。<br/>或许是自己还没从上一段恋情中走出来。拉莫斯这样安慰自己，虽然这现象不常见，不过这也是有的，或许他来到美国，前几日感冒生病，让他的心境也有了变化，对于已经离开的事物更加难以释怀。直到又一个周日，他拎着食物回到公寓，这才撞上许久不见的卢卡·莫德里奇。<br/>如果不是每天拉莫斯进到浴室，能看到浴缸里尚未完全流干的水渍，嗅到潮湿温热又好闻的洗发水的气味，他甚至会猜测莫德里奇已经出差去往其他城市，或者他不再需要住在这间公寓里，毕竟相比主卧的大床，次卧只摆着一张鲜少有人光顾的单人床，即便莫德里奇身量瘦小，吸引力也远没有商务酒店的松软且散发着令人安心的清洁剂气味的床铺高。作为一名单纯旅居在美国，但是实际上一年之内有至少三百天都在国外进行考古科研的学者，卢卡固执地要租一间公寓来当做住家的行为，其实格外的古怪。当然，这也是斯拉夫人固执的一种体现，拉莫斯对此倒是没有特别的意见，他想明白了，就接受。塞尔吉奥看见卢卡抱着一箩筐的脏衣服从次卧里走出来，箩筐的最上层还盖着考古学者那件穿了至少一个多星期的长风衣，表情纠结而又绝望，便好心地和卢卡打招呼。<br/>“好几天没见你，过的怎么样？”<br/>“……如果是说我要效仿中世纪的欧洲人用粪便清洗衣服那样，使用楼下公共的洗衣机和烘干机，那我可真是过得太好了。”<br/>塞尔吉奥望着卢卡，后者回以“我知道我是事儿逼我很难搞不用你提醒谢谢了”的辛辣眼神，冷淡地点了点头，就要绕开塞尔吉奥出门去楼下。他不得不好奇地问一句，“那你之前……怎么办的？”<br/>“哦，我说服了我的前任房东，那个该死的罗马尼亚籍小子。”考古学者放下脏衣筐，拉莫斯用脚把筐篮踢得远了些，他总觉得莫德里奇那么瘦小，倒栽葱摔进脏衣篮说不定都能陷进去，非得把竹篾给剪开才能救出来，莫德里奇耸了耸肩，“我之前租他的一楼，所以我说服他我自己另外买了一台洗衣机放在卫生间里，这下搬家倒好……”<br/>“而且还是经过充分消毒清洁的洗衣机。”<br/>“是这样。不过我也可以效法一般的法国人，耸耸肩摊摊手，说一句c’est la vie完事。毕竟只是一台洗衣机，我还没有放在心上……”<br/>不过很显然，莫德里奇的表情可不是那样说的，塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯已经渐渐学会读懂这位可敬的考古学者的表情——虽然一贯都洋溢着平和与喜悦，但是嘴角绷紧牙关紧咬的模样，倒是吝啬抠门到可爱的地步。至少这样他才有些像个真人，拉莫斯之前积累起来的偏见比他想象得还要深，直到现在他还在暗自认定卢卡·莫德里奇是某种研究古代文明的智慧集合体的可能性微存。他摆摆手，跟着卢卡一起走到公用洗衣间，莫德里奇又在盯着那几台无辜的机器发愣。<br/>“或许你可以先消毒清洁一台……”塞尔吉奥小心翼翼地提议，卢卡转过脸来瞪他，还没开口，拉莫斯就连连摆手，“我只是这么一说。你不愿意就算了。”<br/>“我不能保证每次都只有我一个人来用它。而我受过的教育和我本人的道德标准又不允许我动用不道德的手段占用这台公共资源。”卢卡不自在地站在洗衣房里摇摆身体，把重心从左脚换到右脚，又从右脚换回左脚，最后他心中的激烈斗争终于告一段落，“麻烦你帮我照看这里五分钟，我回去拿洗衣机清洁剂就下来。”</p><p>晚些时间拉莫斯瘫在沙发上玩手机，在他帮莫德里奇看守在洗衣房时，好容易在约会app上相中了个姑娘，回到家里便开始有一句没一句地私信勾搭，莫德里奇气冲冲地扛着脏衣篮杀回屋，见到沙发上摊平的拉莫斯卷饼，哼了一声，跑回房间去了。拉莫斯仰头看了看砰地一声关上的次卧门，还没从沙发上翻滚下来，卢卡就又搂着一盒洗衣粉，带着筐篮一起冲进了卫生间。<br/>他没关门，于是塞尔吉奥便倚着门框，看莫德里奇拿清洁剂擦洗脸的台盆一遍又一遍，拉莫斯敢打包票那陶瓷的光滑表面已经干净到他可以去舔了，可是莫德里奇还是一脸不满意的样子。<br/>“我还以为能听到你的谢谢。”西班牙人用手指尖去碾卫生间木制门套上的眼睛状纹样，之前他为了画一幅林中树人版的拿破仑为约瑟芬加冕，还专门临摹过这个椭圆形纹样用在画上，莫德里奇暴躁地擦拭水垢重重叠叠的水龙头，看上去像是要把金属表面都刮下一层皮来才愿意罢休。<br/>“我也就离开了一小会儿，楼下的洗衣机就坏掉了。你究竟是在洗衣房、还是在什么有兔子办茶会的奇幻仙境里呆了五分钟？”<br/>“喂，喂，”塞尔吉奥赶忙摆手，“你不能冤枉好人。我可什么都没有做……”除了在一台洗衣机上挂上了设备损坏的警示牌。他只是想帮忙，不过如果真的说出口，莫德里奇未必情愿接受这份好意。<br/>他吞下将将要出口的解释，抱着手臂站在门口看莫德里奇瞎忙活，大概是他虽然沉默，但是存在感强到令考古学者根本无法忽视，卢卡终于停下来，左手举着喷雾型的清洁剂，右手掂着一块海绵，“你还有什么事？”<br/>“我要用卫生间。”<br/>“……可是我要洗衣服。今天应该洗衣服了。就好像每十一天我应该剃一次胡子，每两周我应该看一次电影一样，每二十八天我会和家人通一次视频电话，无论我在地球的哪个偏远角落我都会做到——今天是我应该必须洗衣服的日子。”<br/>“哦，其实我并不介意的，你让一让就好了。”<br/>“我介意。”卢卡举起清洁喷雾，“我非常介意。”<br/>“你就不能等一下吗？我只需要五分钟。”<br/>小个子的考古学者又一次站在原地，如同塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯预料的那样，绝望而又纠结地眨巴起了他那双圆滚滚的大眼睛，就像是电脑的运算区遇到死循环命令那样，拉莫斯欣赏那副表情到足够了，才笑嘻嘻地拿出一把钥匙在卢卡眼前晃了晃。<br/>“好啦，不逗你了。我去对门就好了……之前住在对面的小情侣总是忘记带钥匙出门，就放了一把在我这里以备不时之需，房东先生不知道。你也不要告诉他。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3</p><p>关于4B那间空屋子好久都没租出去的事情，有天塞尔吉奥从街角的熟食店带了外带回家，刚好遇到老墨房东从公寓出来，摇头叹气地目送一对情侣离开建筑，扭头看到还贴在门上的招租广告，像是气不打一处来似的一爪扯下了公告纸，那时西班牙人才从房东口中确认了这个他其实一直都知道的情报。按照道理说，4楼B室与目前塞尔吉奥租住的A室陈设装饰几乎完全一致，区别只在于朝向，塞尔吉奥想着在现代化家居如此完善发达的今日，也不会有多少人真的在乎制冷空调在夏天西晒太阳中多消耗的那一点微不足道的电量，更何况他连主卧窗户朝北都忍了那么多年，除了停电的那几天，也没听说朝向问题能冻死人。他跟老墨礼貌地招呼了一声，就要带着食物往楼梯上走，然后就被房东拦了下来。<br/>老墨是不知道现在的水电费都是卢卡·莫德里奇付的账单，不过从拉莫斯再也没因为什么停水停电之类的傻问题大半夜给他打电话，便知道哥们儿最近过得都挺不错，看起来手头也不像冬天时那样紧张了。他问塞尔吉奥既然现在4B没人租也一时半会儿租不出去，要不要便宜一些折价把4B租来住，他们签短期的约就是了。<br/>塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯拎着外带的食物挠了挠渗出油的鼻头，想着果然还是老墨会做生意，莫德里奇租了4A的客卧，但是一周168小时里有68小时在家就很不错了，他搬到4B去，4A的主卧空出来，又能短租给其他人，如果有人想要正常价格签4B的长约了，拉莫斯想搬回4A去继续住也不难，毕竟后来租住进4A的租客老墨也只会跟他们签短期的约。他自己的东西其实除开那些或许永远都卖不出去的画作、还有画材之外堪堪只需要一个纸箱，甚至因为只是搬到对门去，连打包都不用，更何况不论过程有多折腾，这份独自居住的快乐和自由感也并不长久稳定，但是快乐和自在哪怕只持续一天，那也是真真切切的一天。他张张嘴，发现房东正等着他满口答应，一种奇妙的突发奇想还是阻止了他。<br/>“那我得跟室友商量一下。”<br/>“Woohoo，现在你们是室友了是吧。”老墨对着拉莫斯一阵挤眉弄眼，“怪不得，怪不得，那我就可以理解了。如果你还有想法把整个4层都租下来，我或许可以对你合理的使用楼道视而不见。”<br/>拉莫斯呆滞了一会儿，还是没能搞明白房东说那个室友的时候腔调那么奇怪是为了什么，至于之后的话，他还在思考墨西哥西语是不是在进入北美大陆之后产生了其他引申义，基本当做耳旁风，吹吹就过了。他只想着外带的炸鱼排要凉，便跟埃尔南德斯先生道了声再见，连跑带跳跨着梯级奔上四楼，他打开门，卢卡把身体完全塞进单人沙发里，用摊平的肚皮和架在沙发扶手上的双腿当电脑支架，嘴里还叼着根棒棒糖，见他进屋，才发出一声爱理不理的怪声，权当做是克罗地亚人专利的你好。<br/>“还是写不出来吗。”<br/>拉莫斯把外带的食物丢在沙发上，莫德里奇面无表情地重新看向架在肚皮上排风扇呼哧呼哧乱转的平板电脑，皱着眉头一脸便秘，一只脚上套着拖鞋，另一只拖鞋已经飞到书桌下了，也不知道是怎么飞过去的，在键盘上又敲了一阵，最后在删除键上泄愤而又大力地按下，在塞尔吉奥打开电视坐到长沙发那弹性优秀的皮面垫子上还弹起了一下的瞬间，把口中的糖果咬得嘎吱嘎吱响。<br/>“好吧，好吧。”拉莫斯把电视的音量调得小了些，看崔娃在液晶屏里调笑懂王，他跟着傻笑，有些新闻他并不喜欢，有些段子他get不到；他也在脑内模仿崔娃那相对正宗的美式发音，有一说一，就算是塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯也并不喜欢总是被当地人用一种“哦这可爱的西班牙傻佬”的怜爱目光看着，想要在异国活得像在自己的国家自己的城市，人们总得不自觉地做出一些努力来。<br/>他听到卢卡把笔记本放到茶几上的动静，看着室友撑着上半身，腿扭在一起像个麻花，如同恐怖游戏里那些变异了的僵尸一样搜寻美味的血浆一般翻找外卖袋，挑挑拣拣，眉头紧锁，人一旦在事业上不顺，就总会产生一种全世界都在跟自己过不去的错觉来，届时便味同嚼蜡辗转反侧哪儿哪儿都不得劲，莫德里奇最后像是山魈举起辛巴似的捧出一包墨西哥玉米饼，一边拆纸包装，一边跟拉莫斯说话。<br/>“老子放弃了。”<br/>“我还以为你会更执着些呢。”<br/>“就连不当人的体位都试过了，不出来就是不出来。”考古学者一脸纯良无辜地说着让拉莫斯侧目的劲爆台词，“这是不能强迫的，亲爱的，得慢慢来。”<br/>“你这就算是不当人了吗，兄弟你这技术也就这样了。”</p><p>莫德里奇写不出新论文，芬兰那个考古现场做的整理报告文稿留在当地的研究生说已经寄了国际急件可还没收到，整个人的状态都不太对了。塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯平时并不怎么经常见到卢卡·莫德里奇，就算是见，大多数都是卢卡·我困得要死·莫德里奇，或者卢卡·工作中勿扰·莫德里奇，又或者是卢卡·我是世界第一洁癖强迫症事儿逼我知道但是你少逼逼·莫德里奇，讨人喜欢的程度依次递减，但是看上去半个字都挤不出来的便秘的克罗地亚人，还真让拉莫斯有了一丝丝同病相怜，也显得格外真实可爱。<br/>更何况，对于雄性动物而言，说荤段子总是能极其有效地拉近彼此的心理社交距离。虽然塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯得花时间去消化把满腹无处可去的表达欲都化作了奇言怪语的卢卡的迥异画风，不过既然考古学者不在工作状态，他就可以把电视声音调大些，崔娃的节目结束了，卢卡也干掉了第一个塔可，正在撕炸薯角的包装纸盒用来抹番茄酱，在广告时间里他提起来说今天遇到了房东。<br/>“埃尔南德斯先生说可以便宜些租给我对门的一整套。”<br/>“4B啊？”<br/>“嗯，他说现在房子不好租，就算是一对青年小情侣也不一定愿意整租一套公寓，嫌贵，想便宜些让我租下来住。”<br/>“刚刚是他带人来看房啊。怪不得。”<br/>“吵到你了？我们家门质量没那么差吧。”塞尔吉奥拉开啤酒罐拉环，顿了顿，想到前几天忘带钥匙差点就得在楼道里坐一宿的事儿，“明明我在门外叫门你都听不见。”<br/>“我跑去楼顶天台吹了吹风。回来的时候刚好遇到他们看完房出来。”卢卡摆摆手，示意话题应该回到拉莫斯租房子的事情上了，“那你究竟是怎么想的？”<br/>塞尔吉奥心想自己还真没认真想过埃尔南德斯先生的提议。至少他潜意识里对于生活现状很满意，这间4A多了一只莫德里奇对他也并没有太大影响，这还是让塞尔吉奥小小地惊讶了一阵子——毕竟考虑到卢卡那独特的个性和生活方式，他原本以为自己会很不适应、或是产生强烈的抵触心理，结果家里的家务有人做，干净舒适的生活环境有人来负责维持，反而让拉莫斯担心起了如果自己搬到4B一个人住去，生活质量会再一次伴随着他无人监督的堕落而跌到谷底，如果莫德里奇之后另寻到更好的住处而搬走，他还真的很有可能孤独死在床上。他敦敦敦地往嘴里灌啤酒，卢卡瞥了他一眼，站起身单脚跳着去捡起了拖鞋穿上，又走到冰箱前认真地思考了一会儿，最终也拿了一罐啤酒。<br/>“我的经济状况你也知道。”拉莫斯咕哝，“我也并不是非得搬走不可。或者你会更想住一个套间？毕竟次卧房间总是要比主卧小一些的，将来你要是带了人回来，虽然我不介意，但总还是难免尴尬。”<br/>“听上去好像你对这种尴尬事颇有经验。”莫德里奇嗤嗤地笑出声，在拉莫斯向着他的方向有些诧异地看过来时格外豪爽地往嘴里灌酒液，“不过，既然选择了合租，人总不能太贪心，哪有什么事情都能如意的，亲爱的塞尔吉奥。”<br/>“我没听明白。”发酵小麦蒸馏水的后劲渐渐涌上了拉莫斯的大脑，产生了一种极其舒适而又放松的，轻飘飘的感觉，他上上下下地动着显得愈发笨重的舌头，“你啥意思？”考古学者晃荡着手中还剩半罐的啤酒，像是在思考怎么跟一个胡搅蛮缠的醉鬼讲道理那般，陷入诡异的沉思，拉莫斯看着仿佛在单人沙发上做了窝的考古学者，把屁股挪到靠单人沙发的那一侧座垫上，像是个趴在桅栏上吐得昏天黑地的晕船水手，挥舞着手臂去扒拉卢卡要他说话，“不过我也不喜欢住的地方总是产生过于唐突的变化。虽然奇妙的一点是，去年的此时我绝对难以想象和你合租，但是现在让我想象你搬走、或者是我搬到对面去，就都变得让人很难接受。”<br/>莫德里奇抬起眼睛，也抬起了易拉罐，咕嘟咕嘟又灌了一气，对于拉莫斯半醉半醒的自我剖白不置一词，虽然在考古学者的立场上看，他也没明白这事儿怎么就绕到了拉莫斯在坦诚对他产生了不必要且十分诡异的在生活上的过度依赖这个问题上来了，哪怕塞尔吉奥·拉莫斯仿佛还并没有意识到自己究竟在说什么。考古学者只管着喝酒，直到把一罐喝干了，才像是想起了什么似的问拉莫斯。<br/>“那你要是搬到对面去了，你的电费和水费难道还得我来交？”<br/>拉莫斯伸出两根手指来一顿瞎比划，“我跟你四六分成，我四你六还不行吗。”<br/>“凭什么？”<br/>“我都吃亏了，让你了，你还问我凭什么。”<br/>莫德里奇耸了耸肩，心想得了跟这醉鬼争什么，把拉莫斯和一条毛毯一起留在长沙发上打盹，自个儿起身抱着电脑回房间去了。</p><p>到了接近半夜拉莫斯才醒，他踩在掉到地上的毛毯上，迷迷糊糊地站起来。卢卡的桌案上开着低亮度的灯，考古学者戴着眼镜和降噪耳机，伏在案前翻看一包才拆开的纸制品，蓬软的金发被灯光打亮如同光晕。<br/>“你要的东西送来了？”他拍了拍卢卡的肩膀，斜方肌紧实而强壮，轻拍时的手感与其说是带着人类的热度，更明显的触感是极佳的弹性，卢卡歪过头瞥他一眼，拿下耳机。<br/>拉莫斯把问题重复了一遍，莫德里奇的精神状态要比白天时好很多，至少看上去不会出口成荤段子，拉莫斯还在心里小小地遗憾了一下，心想自己的室友只有在写不出来论文便秘时才活泼可爱且有人性，上帝制造万物生灵真是无奇不有无所不能，而且总是关门而忘窗，莫德里奇越过他指了指厨房，说锅里还有一坨意面，他要是不挑剔完全可以热了吃掉，还感慨了一下拉莫斯是真的能睡，自己本来还担心快递员敲门打扰他休息专门跑到楼下去接快件，结果晚上做奶汁意面时哥们儿愣是没醒，真是佩服佩服。拉莫斯被莫德里奇说得怪不好意思，在那促狭的表情中也读懂了对方就是故意这么说来取笑，知道自己再赖在原地纯属讨人嫌，识趣地走远了。<br/>他一边往嘴里扒拉黏成一坨的意面，一边想白天时候的对话，最后终于意识到不论是没话找话地提出这个话题的他、还是尽想着占便宜不吃亏的老墨房东，其实脑子都不太好使，毕竟莫德里奇看上去和做起来都是致力于不麻烦自己也不给别人添麻烦的人，拉莫斯住的好好的也完全没有理由非得给自己找事做，搬一次家就意味着打扫清理一次屋子，卢卡才搬进来没多久，而拉莫斯又绝对不会那么彻底细致地做家务，人生已经足够艰难，还不如维持现状享受当下，并且得过且过。他最后一次把跟莫德里奇共享整个公寓四层的想法抛到脑后去，从此之后也没再提过。<br/>“话说卢卡，”塞尔吉奥想起了更好玩的事情，便端着盘子在考古学者身后伸出半个脑袋，“你对于在天台上搞露天BBQ有什么特别的忌讳或者抵触吗？”<br/>考古学者把玩着从快件盒中取出的，被保存在密封袋中的古老金属片，“你如果不介意我用这把古代维京勇士使用过的剔骨刀，嗯，确切地说应该是用在人类身上的剔骨刀来叉肉吃，那就完全OK。”<br/>“我不OK！”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>